


Caramel

by hummingrightalong



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, Married Sex, Smutty, post ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: short and smutty. my first Trick fic.My <3 got me into this ship, and I got sucked in watching S3 especially. These boys deserve happiness and amazing sex.





	Caramel

Troy's in the kitchen, measuring cups and mixing bowls carefully organized around the counter and table.  
There's a boiling pot with a thermometer sticking out of it.  
"Whatcha up to?" Nick asks, sidling up to him after having hid around the corner for about 30 minutes, trying to figure out what his love was up to.  
Whatever it was smelled delicious.  
"Makin' caramel." Nick stomach makes a small sound of approval for him. Troy pats his husband's belly, then rubs a bit lower, fingertips barely touching the part of Nick that didn't yet know it should be more interested in this kitchen experiment than his stomach.  
The younger man smirks, skittering away to look over the old-as-fuck cookbook Troy has propped open hanging over the stovetop.  
"What're you gonna use it for?" The city boy asks, flipping through the pages of Troy's family cookbook. Trying to figure out what wonderful homestead treat he had in store and if maybe Nick himself had forgotten some special occaison or reward he deserved.  
"I'ma use it on your nipples...and your cock...maybe your asshole cause I think I wanna eat you out tonight." Troy hands a wooden spoon with some extremely sticky caramel clinging to it over to his lover. "I made it extra sticky so..."  
Nick doesn't need to hear the rest of Troy's dirty unfiltered thoughts, but the taller man goes on about how the substance is just sticky and wonderful enough that he'll need to spend quite some time licking and biting it off of places. Little is left to the imagination.  
The next morning when he wakes from a sex induced near-coma...Nick can't believe the things Troy managed to do with just a fresh batch of homemade caramel and two naked bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to MeteoraAngel. His fics are beautiful and were such an inspiration to want to fix S3. Go check him out. https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel  
> EDIT: Just want to say this is not meant to be a continuation or addition to any of his works. I just think he's awesome and he inspired my love of the 'ship, so I wanted to give him a shoutout (and sorry for any pronoun confusion, much love)


End file.
